


Damn Ring

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [29]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaimon slips a ring on Rin, who's annoyed at both the ring and the bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Ring

The ring shined in the light, the metal a striking black that shimmered green at just the right angles. It was strong, not even bending as Rin bit and gnawed at it; which in hindsight was a bad idea given who it came from. Amaimon was always going to be a creep and nothing the older demon did was going to change Rin’s mind. And that included randomly slipping a ring on his finger which _wouldn’t come **off**_.

He growled as he tried to pry it off his finger again, only managing to nick the skin around it when his teeth slipped off the ring. He gave the ring an angry pout before deciding to ignore it completely. When he saw that bastard again, Amaimon better be ready to take the ring off or explain what the hell it meant since Mesphito became no help; damn bastard just catching sight of the metal had him falling over laughing. No help at all.


End file.
